Te DeSeO
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [Terminado: Seto x Joey] Cambiando los papeles, él descubrirá que no puede perderlo
1. Desde el fondo de mi roto corazón

**_Hola!... ya sé que dije que no me gustaba el Yaoi... pero ustedes me hicieron fan... cielos!... bueno... da igual..._**

**_En esta ocasión, les presento un fic de Seto x Joey "no me gusta la pareja pero el poema me encantó"... espero que le guste "."_**

**_Nota importante: El poema no es mío, me lo presto mi kerida amiga rosita fresita xD, aunque el escritor original es Rabindranah Tagore; las partes que estan escritas con negrita son del poema, las que solo estan con letra cursiva las escribinos entre mi sista y yo "-"... oks... los dejo con el fic_**

**_Agradecimiento espcial: a Kida Luna, Forfirith-Greenleaf, Hisaki Raiden, Yami Atemu Kaiba por apoyarme en mis otros dos fics Yaoi y además de Aniel, Shizuka y la Sofi "-". son __ells__ no habría podido gustarme nunca el Yaoi... mil tnks!_**

**_-_**

**From the bottom of my broken heart **

Ahí estaba, sentado detrás de su escritorio con la mirada perdida en el techo, sus lentes estaban en el escritorio, su laptop encendida mostrando una grafica de barras acerca de las ventas obtenidas estos días; pero su mente estaba perdida en la nada, recordando lo que ocurrió aquella tarde entre el cachorro y él… Sabía cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos desde hace tanto; pero el sólo hecho de formar una relación con él lo asustaba, así es, él Seto Kaiba, estaba asustado:

# - Flash Back - #

Estaba en el salón de clases esperando que la aburrida clase terminara, después de todo, el profesor sólo se la pasaba platicando con las zorras que se sentaban hasta adelante. Por fin, después de unos horribles minutos, el timbre sonó, todos hicieron movimientos para levantarse, Seto no tenía ni la más mínima intención de salir del salón, todo lo contrario… sólo esperaba quedarse solo disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad en la que quedaría. Todos salieron del salón, o al menos eso pensó…

¿No vendrás con nosotros- Escuchó que Yugi preguntaba. Levantó la vista y estaban todo el grupo de tontos alrededor de Wheeler

/ No puedo viejo - Respondió rascándose la cabeza - Debo terminar estos problemas de matemáticas si quiero salir con ustedes al cine

/ De acuerdo - Respondió Yugi

/ Trata de no quemarte el cerebro - Bromeó Tristan y Tea estalló en carcajadas.

/ Si quieres puedo prestarte mi cuaderno - Dijo amablemente Ryou

/ No hace falta - Respondió Joey mirando a Duke que estaba apunto de burlarse

/ Lo mejor será que nos vayamos - Concluyó Yugi con una gota de sudor en la cara. Por fin el grupo de amigos salieron del salón y se quedaron solos Kaiba y Joey.

¿Qué tengo que hacer para conseguir un momento de paz- Pensó el CEO poniendo los ojos en blanco -Al menos si se queda callado y yo aparento que no existe, las cosas no empeoren - Dio un suspiró y se puso a trabajar; pero su compañero no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que no lo oyó suspirar, volteó la cabeza para mirarlo,

¡Rayos!... de acuerdo Joey, tranquilízate e imagina que Kaiba no existe tal como él lo hace contigo - Dio también un suspiro (que por cierto altero al CEO) y siguió con sus problemas de matemáticas. No paso ni un minuto, cuando el rubio hizo una exclamación de molestia ¡Demonios- Se rascó la cabeza y comenzó a borrar algo en su cuaderno, el castaño lo miro con molestia…

/ Si quisiera oír ladrar un perro, me iría a la perrera - Joey lo ignoró, lo que menos quería era un problema con él. Siguió haciendo cuentas pero el sonido del techado de Kaiba lo sacó de sus meditaciones

¿Podrías hacer menos hacer ruido- Le gruño sin mirarlo, el otro por su parte hizo todo lo contrario, apretó las teclas con mayor dureza haciendo el mayor escándalo posible; al rubio le saltó una vena de la cien¿Cómo es que Kaiba podía ser tan insoportable? Lo peor de todo fue que luego comenzó a hablar por teléfono quitándole la concentración aún más ¡Demonios Kaiba- Levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose al de su enemigo - Este colgó el teléfono y también se levantó

¿Desde cuando los perros muerden a su dueño?

¡Ni soy un perro, ni tú eres mi dueño- Gritó furioso, las matemáticas le alteraban los nervioso; Kaiba lo miró directo a los ojos, amaba tanto sus ojos color miel…

**_-Deseo decirte las palabras más valiosas;_**

**_Pero no me atrevo, pues temo no ser correspondido._**

**_Por ello te nombro duramente y me enorgullezco de mi insensibilidad._**

**_Te aflijo para que no ignores que es la aflicción…-_**

/ Eres un tonto, sucio, muerto de hambre y callejero… por supuesto que eres un perro - Su cara se puso muy tensa y más venas saltaron de su frente

¡Ya te dije que no me llames perro! Al menos yo trabajo para sobrevivir, no necesita una tonta compañía para pavonearme como si fuera el gran amo y señor del universo

/ Te recuerdo, PERRO, que la compañía esta en pie gracias a mi, y que soy dueño, amo y señor de Corporación Kaiba…

¡Y eso te da derecho a portarte como un dios¡Ni Yami se comporta como tú!

/ No tengo porque seguir soportándote - Arto de discutir con él, cerró su laptop, la tomó como portafolio y dios unos pasos para salir del salón; pero Joey abrió la boca…

/ Por lo menos ellos saben rendirse, tienen la capacidad de saber cuando se gana y cuando se pierde…

¡Yo soy el mejor duelista del mundo- Gritó fuera de sí Kaiba mirando de nuevo al rubio, este retrocedió un paso, ahora él era quien estaba en la pared… sin embargo no pudo cerrar el pico…

/ Eres el tercer mejor duelista, te recuerdo que Yami es el rey de los juegos, luego le sigue Yugi y creo que después estas tú… o sigues luego de Malik… porque ya no recuerdo ¿Sabes?

¡CIERRA EL HOCICO PERRO- Volvió a gritar Seto, Joey retrocedió otro paso, cada vez más estaba acorralado contra la pared y su rival cada vez más cerca

¿Te duele Kaiba?

/ No tanto como te dolerá a ti si no cierras la boca - Respondió fríamente

/ No te tengo miedo - Respondió acercándose al CEO… estaban muy cerca, su nariz casi chocaba una con otra…

/ Al menos yo soy alguien en los duelos, soy reconocido como uno de los mejores duelistas Wheeler; ¿Pero tú- Se echó a reír duramente/ Tú no eres nada, necesitas la sombra del enano para ser alguien… o "algo"

¡Cállate- Gritó el rubio poniéndose rojo de ira y acercado más su rostro al de Seto

**_-Deseo decirte las palabras más profundas;_**

**_Pero no me atrevo pues temo tu burla._**

**_Por ello me río de mi mismo y transformo en bromas mi secreto._**

**_Me burlo de mi dolor para que no te burles tú-_**

/ Pensé que a ti no te dolía perro - Sonrió con placer Kaiba, miró los ojos llenos de furia de su amado cachorro… luego sus labios… entonces se echó a reír, estaba siendo débil al desearlos…

/ No le vi la gracia - Murmuró Joey mirando los ojos de su rival ¿Por qué había bajado la vista para mirar sus labios? Esta vez fue él quien miró los labios del otro… estaban tan cerca y se veían tan apetecibles… era algo prohibido¿Qué pasaría si él lo besara? Kaiba miró de nuevo a los ojos al rubio, lo reto con la mirada sin parpadear; este se le quedo viendo de igual manera entendiendo que era uno de sus retos… sus ojos se pusieron llorosos pero no podía parpadear o perdería/ Deja de mirarme así - Le gruño, el CEO lo miró más fríamente aún sin parpadear¡Te digo que ya!

/ Oblígame - Respondió sonriendo

/ Con mucho gusto ¡Por fin! Su oportunidad de tomar lo que le estaba prohibido; estando tan cerca de su rival y con los nervios a flor de piel… enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Kaiba mientras lo jalaba así sí para besarlo, un beso donde los labios se apretaron con fuerza, uno contra otro, como si temieran ambos que cualquier movimiento en falso terminaría con el encanto de ese momento; después de todo, era un beso deseado por ambos… Sin pensarlo, los labios de ambos comenzaron a moverse permitiendo un beso mucho más suave; dejándose llevar, Seto puso sus manos sobre la cintura del rubio empujándolo contra la pared, pegando ambos cuerpos y produciendo un roce lleno de placer, sus labios se abrieron más dando paso a la lengua de su cachorro, este le mordió un el labio inferior provocando un gemido del otro… Lo aprisionó más contra sí frotando su cuerpo contra el de Joey, mientras este acariciaba su cabello y cabeza como impidiendo que en cualquier momento quisiera irse de su lado. Por fin Kaiba se apartó un poco sin dejar de abrazar al rubio, este bajo un poco la cabeza cuando los labios del castaño se apartaron de los suyos, se sentía como en otro mundo habiendo experimentado aquellas sensaciones. Seto puso su cabeza sobre la de Wheeler, luego se aparto un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, él lo imitó…

_-Deseo leer en tus ojos lo que estas pensando,_

_Saber lo que por tu mente esta pasando._

_Por ello te beso sin cesar para saberlo de tus labios._

_Te miro con ternura sin darme de ello cuenta, mi deseo es más fuerte que yo-_

Sus miradas eran totalmente diferentes, incluso la del CEO; en ellas no había ni odio no resentimiento, sino deseo, amor, ternura, calidez humana… todas las cosas que jamás se podría uno haber imaginado en Seto Kaiba. El castaño le sonrió con dulzura a su cachorro, acercó de nuevo sus labios a los de Joey y lo volvió a besar; sintiendo la calidez de nuevo, resbaló sus manos hasta ponerlas en su pecho… parecía que todo iba a bien, ambos eran felices; pero Kaiba salió de todo aquello cuando el rubio dejo escapar un gemido… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?... él mismo se había jurado no ceder a sus sentimientos y enterrarlos por siempre, sabiendo muy bien que Wheeler no le correspondería jamás; ¿Entonces por qué rayos le estaba besando? Comprendía que a él le gustaran las mujeres, por eso siempre su fijación por Mai ¿no?... ¿Entonces?

El castaño se apartó duramente de Joey y le dio la espalda, este lo miro desconcertado¿Qué le pasaba ahora?

¿Kaiba- Le pregunto intentando poner una mano en su hombro; pero este lo rechazó, se volteo para mirarlo fríamente

¿Se te ofrece algo perro?

¿Qué te ocurre?... hace un rato eras diferente - No respondió, tomo su laptop y volvió a su lugar.¿Por qué no me contestas?... ¡Demonios Kaiba, mírame- El castaño lo miró…

_**-Deseo decirte las palabras más sinceras;**_

_**Pero no me atrevo, pues temo que no me creas.**_

_**Por ello las disfrazo de mentiras y digo lo contrario de lo que pienso.**_

_**Me esfuerzo en que mi dolor parezca absurdo para que no te lo parezca a ti-**_

¿Qué quieres- Preguntó de mala manera, no sabía hasta podría contenerse para decirle sus sentimientos al rubio.

¿Qué que quiero¡Que me expliques lo que pasó viejo!

/ Yo no tengo nada que explicarte perro, además, te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que me besó a mi en un arrebato de histeria

¿Esa es toda tu respuesta?

¿Qué quieres que te diga entonces- Joey se mordió el labio. El timbre sonó anunciando que el recreo había terminado, el castaño siguió trabajando ignorando las miradas del rubio; en ese momento entraron sus amigos

-Aún no hemos terminado - Pensó el cachorro sentándose en su lugar y aguantando las burlas de la pandilla.

Las siguientes clases no fueron lo mismo, ya que Joey estaba muy distraído y Kaiba se daba cuenta; por ejemplo, Tristan le preguntó si había terminado sus problemas, este le respondió "Si me gustó", o cuando Yugi le preguntó si se encontraba bien "Si me gustaría otro" y el peor de todo fue cuando el profesor de historia le preguntó si había traído su tarea "Besa bien"… Por supuesto que Seto sabía que estaba hablando de su beso y todo lo que hacia era esconderse tras su laptop. La última de las clases era la de matemáticas, Yugi y sus amigos entregaron sus trabajos, luego se dispusieron a salir, Joey sabiendo que Seto seria el último de todos en irse, puso el pretexto de hablar algo con el profesor acerca de su tarea; así que se quedó hasta que el castaño hubiera salido mientras los chicos se iban. El profesor y Kaiba terminaron de conversar, el segundo estaba por salir cuando el rubio le puso una mano en el brazo; el maestro se despidió de ambos recordándoles sus deberes para el lunes y salió cerrando la puerta.

¿Qué quieres Wheeler- Gruñó apartando su brazo

/ Que hablemos, es cierto que yo te besé; pero tú también lo hiciste… ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

/ Me dejé llevar - Murmuró más molesto y mirándolo más fríamente

/ No hablas enserio - Preguntó sin dar crédito a lo que oía¿Entonces todo era un juego para él?

/ Como quieras - Respondió y se dispuso a marcharse; pero el rubio no se iba a da por vencido tan fácilmente

¡Espera- Le tomó de nuevo el brazo, le dio la vuelta y se lanzó sobre él besándolo nuevamente, moviendo sus labios a manera de que el otro le correspondiera; pero Kaiba no estaba seguro de querer revelar sus sentimientos todavía, ni siquiera de que el cachorro sintiera lo mismo… quizá sólo era un capricho, algo nuevo que descubrir… así que se quedó con los ojos cerrados sin mover sus labios

_-Deseo que comprendas el motivo de mi silencio,_

_La razón de negar mi corazón, aceptando mucho más mi razón._

_Por ello guardo tu calor para no aceptar lo débil y asustado que estoy- _

¿Por qué Kaiba no me besa?... ¡Que bruto soy, eso quiere decir que no me quiere…¡Que el beso de hace rato sólo fue un juego para él…- Joey se apartó de su rival con los ojos empañados, las yemas de sus dedos se posaron sobre sus propios labios… cerró sus ojos y varias lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas; Seto cambio su mirada fría por una llena de preocupación y tristeza… ¿Por qué el cachorro sufría tanto?... a menos que él… / Si llamas a mi pecho no hallarás respuesta… - Dijo el rubio en voz alta abriendo sus ojos y mirando al CEO con odio / Pues una tumba encontrarás donde se hallaba mi corazón… ¡Joey estaba admitiendo estar enamorado de él!... y para cuando Kaiba se dio cuenta, este salía corriendo del salón

¡JOEY- Le gritó, sus ojos también se empañaron y varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas…

# - Fin Del Flash Black - #

Seto se secó una lágrima, estaba siendo tan débil y ese no era su estilo; pero había cambiado mucho desde que se enamoró de Wheeler… y por más que lo pensaba, no deseaba desechar ese sentimiento. El problema ahora era que quizá Joey estaba furioso con él y que jamás volvería a dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera aceptaría una mínima cercanía…

- Pero mañana será otro día- Dijo Kaiba en voz alta- Quizá me anime y le explique un par de cosas o me acobarde y lo aleje más de mi… Que pena que descubriera de esa manera lo que sientes por mí.

-

**_Ya saben, se aceptan todo tipo de criticas, dudas, sugerencias y esas cosas... la vdd yo soy más fan de Yami x seto pero como decia con Kida Luna, kiero probar con todas las parejas haber cula se me da mejor o.o... ¿ustedes que opinan? n.nU_**


	2. Notame

_**Bueno... tengo el mismo problema u.ú... no me deja poner los guíones... como sea... aki les pongo otro cap y sorry por el retraso n.nU**_

**_Aclraciones: este ca no tiene partes del poema de Rabindranath tagore... pero el proximo si lo tendrá o.o... tnks a todos por leer n.n_**

**"Notice me"  
**

Si había algo que le molestaba más que nada en este mundo, era el hecho de estar sufriendo por una persona tan miserable y que valía tan poco como Kaiba, una persona que por el solo hecho de tener millones y millones, pudiera considerarse como lo mejor de este mundo o peor aún, como un dios. Secándose algunas lágrimas con furia, se levantó de la cama donde había estado sentado llorando, casi no había dormido, ni siquiera quería probar alimento alguno, no quería saber de nada…

/ Lo mejor será apurarme o llegaré tarde a la escuela /- Se reprendió a sí mismo Joey levantándose de su cama, la acomodo, se alistó para la escuela y salió de su casa a toda prisa.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la escuela, no se dio cuenta que enseguida de él llegaba Kaiba, quien solo vio su espalda cuando iba corriendo hacia el salón, de haberse topado quizá le hubiera dicho lo que toda la mañana estuvo ensayando; pero mejor en otro lugar y momento seria más conveniente. El rubio por su parte siguió corriendo hasta llegar al salón, donde se dejó caer en su lugar de siempre

¡Joey, buenos días! – Lo saludó Yugi sonriendo

¡Hola! Perdonen por dejarlos plantados ayer, no tenía muchas ganas de salir

Olvídalo viejo, descubrimos que salir sin ti es mucho más productivo- Dijo Tristan con los ojos brillantes

¡Qué hiciste con mi hermana!- Gritó el rubio poniéndose en pie y con muchas venas saltadas de su cabeza

Nadie estaba hablando de tu hermana

Es cierto Joey- Dijo Yugi con una gota de sudor- Serenity estuvo todo el tiempo con Tea, Tristan estuvo coqueteando con todas las chicas que tenía al lado y de Duke ni se diga

¿Yo qué?- Preguntó el antes mencionado entrando en el salón, los chicos voltearon a verlo riendo, en ese momento entró Kaiba…

_-:-:-:-:-:-Deseo arrancarte de mi corazón, no sentir dolor alguno_

_Y borrar de mis labios el recién sabor de los tuyos. _

_Por ello te trataré como me tratas porque mi corazón_

_Ha muerto por tu crueldad hacia mí.-:-:-:-:-:- _

Joey ni siquiera lo miró y siguió riendo mientras los otros se quedaban callados, luego miró a cada uno de sus amigos extrañado

¿Qué sucede?- Seto pasó por donde estaban ellos para ir a su lugar sin quitarle la vista de encima a su cachorro, más este no le miraba, al contrario, se había levantado para saludar a Ryou y pedirle su cuaderno de historia. Yugi saludó como de costumbre al CEO, este no respondió sabiendo que a continuación el perro le reclamaría por no responderle a su amigo, más el rubio estaba peleando con Duke y no le hacia caso, eso ponía celoso al castaño ¿Cómo algo tan insignificante podía molestarlo?... Es que no era cualquier cosa. Cuando llegó el profesor se tranquilizó, quizá en el descanso podría hablar si conseguía que Wheeler se quedara; pero ni el destino ni él le iban a dar semejante oportunidad, así que para cuando llegó la hora de salir, Tristan tomó una foto de su hermana y salió corriendo de salón, eso hizo que Joey fuera tras de él con sus amigos atrás de ellos… Kaiba no pudo realizar su plan.

Por otro lado, el chico rubio corría detrás de Tristan por la foto de Serenity, pero en su cerebro estaba la imagen de Kaiba, su beso y sus palabras… tal vez debería regresar al salón y darle un golpe por haber jugado de esa forma con él; pero era algo inútil, sintiéndose mareado dejó de correr y cayó al piso, le flaqueaban las piernas, las fuerzas le faltaron y le dolía la cabeza… se sentía fatal, sus amigos lo ayudaron a levantarse preocupados por él, aunque siempre ponía las mismas excusas "estoy bien… no pude dormir bien… me siento agotado…" Tampoco quiso probar bocado poniendo de pretexto que le dolía el estomago y que además sentía muchas nauseas; así que cuando dio la hora para volver al salón, no dijeron nada más, mientras seguía viendo a su amigo comportándose raro, era como si quisiera ser diferente… como si estuviera arto de ser él mismo. Lo primero que vieron al entrar al salón fue a Kaiba, estaba solo, sentado en su misma silla de siempre con su laptop en las piernas, ninguno de ellos dijo nada y se dirigieron en silencio a su lugar, salvo Joey que comenzó a silbar una canción que escuchó alguna vez en la calle… definitivamente algo raro le estaba pasando. Seto, arto de estar así con su cachorro trató de llamar su atención insultándolo

¿Estás llamando a más de tus amigos perros? No creo que los dejen pasar, después de todo son perros callejeros como tú- Yugi miró preocupado a su amigo, se acercaba una discusión, incluso Tristan se preparó para detener al rubio…

_-:-:-:-:-:- Deseo no escucharte, tratar de ignorarte por completo _

_Pero mi corazón no obedece._

_Por ello oirás mi voz, verás mover mis labios;_

_Pero ninguna palabra será para ti-:-:-:-:-:- _

Para su sorpresa, Joey se levantó de su lugar y se sentó enfrente de Duke

Veamos quien es más fuerte- Le dijo remangándose la chaqueta y colocando su brazo en la mesa, el chico de cabello negro lo miro extrañado, pensaba que su prioridad era molestar a Kaiba, pero todo el día lo había ignorado- No me extraña saber que tienes miedo viejo, después de todo soy más fuerte

No me digas- Sonrío al ver la cara del rubio, después se puso a jugar con él; Yugi por su parte miraba extrañado a Joey y luego a Kaiba ¿Por qué estaban tan raros los dos? El primero se comportaba como si el otro no existiera y el segundo no dejaba de mirar al otro herido y con culpa

/ Quizá las cosas estén mejor así /- Pensó -/ Al menos hoy no van a discutir /- Dio un suspiro de resignación para luego ir a reírse junto con los otros de lo mal que Deblin y Wheeler la pasaban. Las cosas para Seto no eran así de fáciles, se sintió tan herido con su cachorro que desistió de todo intento para hablar con él y declararle sus sentimientos, estaba claro, para Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba había muerto; pero ya estaba decidido y él le diría sin importar si quisiera o no escucharlo. La campana de la escuela sonó anunciando el término de las clases, todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, Tristan de nuevo robó la foto de la hermana del rubio y antes de que pudiera correr este se le subió en la espalda provocando la risa de todos los presentes, incluso una sonrisa del CEO, en fin, tenia que hacerlo, no importaba si lo decía delante de los amigos de él.

Bien, ya vamos a mi casa o me matan- Decía Tea jalando a Yugi de la mochila que la llevaba en la espalda, todos tomaron sus cosas y caminaron hacia la puerta

Espera cachorro- Dijo el CEO detrás de ellos, todos (menos Joey) se dieron la vuelta, incluso Tea lo hizo intrigada- Ayer dejamos algo pendiente- Pese a sí mismo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, algo que todos, en especial Duke, notaron

Amigos, se nos hace tarde- Respondió el rubio, se sentía bastante mal, ignorar a Kaiba le dolía y no conforme con eso volvieron sus mareos y su terrible dolor de cabeza

Dije que quiero hablar contigo, las cosas no quedaron del todo claras ayer- Joey ya no quería escuchar más tonterías, de seguro era un nuevo juego, una nueva manera para burlarse de él; así que avanzó unos pasos hacia la puerta… pero Kaiba no iba dejar que se marchara así tan fácil, le quitó la mochila y este se dio la vuelta para mirarlo…- ¿Ahora si me vas a hacer caso?- Preguntó soltando la bolsa aún lado

Lo mejor será que nos vayamos y los dejemos solos- Dijo Tea nerviosa mirando al CEO

No amigos, yo me voy con ustedes- El rubio se dio la vuelta de nuevo, comenzaba a sentirse más cansado pero no importaba cuanto esfuerzo le costaría, ignoraría a Seto hasta el final

¡Ya te dije que no irás hasta que hablemos!... lo que paso ayer fue un error, no tenía porque pasar… fue algo incorregible que yo no pude evitar, quise hacerlo pero no pude contenerme porque yo…

¡NO!- Gritó Joey tapando sus oídos, eran suficientes tonterías para soportarlas todas en una sola vez, así que sin decir más salió corriendo del salón, corrió por el pasillo dejando caer silenciosas lágrimas, bajo las escaleras, salió por el patio y corrió por las calles, sintió las gotas de lluvia haciéndose más fuertes cada vez hasta convertirse en tormenta, corriendo más aprisa se resbaló cayendo en un charco… pero eso no le dolía tanto como Kaiba; sintiéndose muy cansado, con el cuerpo cortado y adolorido se metió en un pequeño parque, deteniéndose a pocos metros de la entrada donde se apoyo para descansar sintiendo la lluvia golpear rápido y fuerte en su espalda…

o-

Por otro lado los chicos que se habían quedado congelados mirando la escena, voltearon la vista para ver al CEO

¿Kaiba qué…? – Trato de preguntar Yugi

Es un asunto entre él y yo- Se limitó a responder, ignorando las miradas salió del salón también, todo estaba claro, Joey le odiaba y nada se podía hacer. Salió de la escuela dirigiéndose a su limosina, apenas abrió la puerta cuando pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer incrementándose rápidamente, subió a su auto y apenas a tiempo para evitar empaparse, por la ventanilla observó como se convertía la pequeña lluvia en tormenta.

¿A dónde lo llevo señor Kaiba?

Vamos a Casa- Con el ánimo que traía no tenía la más mínima intención de trabajar y si lo hacia tenía su laptop a la mano. La limosina arranco mientras Seto veía por la ventana a varios tontos corriendo en busca de refugio para no mojarse y entre esos tontos del otro lado de la calle, metiéndose por la entrada de un pequeño parque, Joey- ¡Detén el auto¡Para, para!- Comenzó a gritar desesperado, el chofer sin comprender se detuvo lo más pronto que pudo; pero a causa de que la calle estaba mojada resbaló un poco y se detuvo más lejos de lo que Kaiba quería. El castaño rápidamente se bajó de la limosina, el chofer se bajo con él a pesar de que la lluvia no se detenía- Esperarme aquí- Le ordenó, de todos no tenía muchas ganas de salir a mojarse, así que volvió a entrar en el auto; mientras tanto, el CEO se atravesaba la calle para ir tras de Joey, entró al parque y lo vio, estaba bajo la lluvia inclinado con las manos en las rodillas, parecía agitado y después de haber corrido tantas calles desde la escuela quién no lo estría, además tenía otro pequeño detalle, su ropa estaba llena de lodo, eso significaba que se había caído. Seto sabia que estaba sufriendo por su culpa, después de todo lo vio en sus ojos la tarde pasada, cuando él mismo aún compartiendo sus sentimientos con el cachorro no lo besó… así que lo contempló en silencio, con la lluvia cayendo sobre ambos…

_-:-:-:-:-:-Deseo acercarme lentamente a ti, _

_Calmar tu dolor provocado por mí; pero no quiero huyas._

_Por ello me congelo y te miro sufrir,_

_Más sin intención tuya, terminas en mis brazos.-:-:-:-:-:- _

Joey se dio cuenta de que había detrás de él y se volteo dándose cuenta de que Seto lo miraba.

No puedes huir toda la vida de mí- Le dijo Kaiba acercándose a su cacharro

¡No hay nada de que hablar!- Gritó Joey dándose la vuelta con furia, esto le provoco sentir un mareo aún más fuerte, un dolor punzante en su cabeza y un debilitamiento mucho mayor que antes… sintió todas sus fuerza irse en la nada mientras caía hacia atrás lentamente

¿Joey?...- El CEO viendo caer al rubio se apresuro rápidamente a sostenerlo evitando la caída, lo abrazó contra sí con fuerza mirando su rostro, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, la cara pálida y parecía bastante enfermo; tocó rápidamente su rostro comprobando su peor temor, estaba ardiendo en fiebre- No me hagas esto cacharro… -Susurró Kaiba, la lluvia seguía cayendo sin piedad sobre ambos, Seto cargó a Joey en sus brazos y se fue directo a la limosina, era de vital importancia llegar a la mansión y llamar a un medico. El chofer apenas vio por el espejo retrovisor a su amo con un joven en los brazos, salió del carro para abrirle la puerta de la limosina.- Sostenlo- Le indicó- Voy a entrar y tú lo metes, yo lo acomodo dentro, luego llévanos a la mansión y llama al medico de Kaiba Corp…

Como usted diga señor- Kaiba entró en la limosina empapado de pies a cabeza; pero eso no le importaba ahora, tenía que salvar a Joey, el chofer introdujo con cuidado al joven, lo sentó a un lado de su amo, cerro la puerta y corrió a su lugar para manejar, tomó el telefono llamando al doctor- El señor Kaiba quiere verlo ahora en su mansión, es urgente… eso no le importa al amo… dijo que era urgentísimo y que si no llegaba pronto lo despediría… bien, se lo diré… Amo Kaiba, el doctor dice que saldrá lo más pronto posible, sólo pedirá un taxi…

Gracias Richard- Agradeció Seto acomodando a Joey de tal forma en sus brazos que su cabeza quedara en su pecho; el chofer condujo lo más rápido posible mientras el CEO no dejaba de pensar y clavar su mirada en el rubio-/ Cachorro resiste… si algo malo te pasara yo… /- Lo abrazó con más fuerza mientras besaba su frente -¡NO!... todo estará bien, ya lo verás, yo voy a protegerte…

_**Y bien?... k les parece?... espero que les gustara x k la neta no tengo muchas ideas... eh estado ocupada de viaje y con los otros fics ... ahora respondo sus rrs**_

**_-_**

**Akeru Fujimi**: _Hello!... claro que me acuerdo de ti!... tu fic es uno de mis favoritos... y ya vi que lo actualizaste... casi oensamos en lo mismo con Duke, salvo que de él no pondré nada ahorita x ese es otro fic... pero bueno... gracias por escribirme y te prometo que abra lemon; pero hasta el sig cap... tnks por el rr... y mi msn es en cuanto pueda te agrago_

**BlackLady, edith yALEJAMOTO DIETHEL:** _les agradezco mil sus mensajes!... espero que este ca les gustara yen el siguiente trataré de arreglar las cosas entre ambos... saludos!_

**Loreto W : **_En realidad es poema... es de Rabindranath Tagore... y muchas gracias por elogios... este cap no contiene fragmentos del pomea x k no supe como acodarlos ... pero el siguiente si los tendrá... un saludo y gracias por el mensaje_

**Ishida Rio**_Ah... no te preocupes... a tiodos nos pasa... de todos modos muchas gracias por dejarme este mensaje n.n_

**Sebel**: _Pues hasta el momento llevo de parejas... Yami x Yugi, Bakura x Ryou, Yami x Bakura... un fic sin Yaoi... y este Joey x Kaiba... aunque te dire que me han salido más fics con parejas de Seto x Joey que de los demás xD... Espero que este cap te ala gustado n.n... y vere si me doy una vuelta x los tuyos_

**Zen/Kurai Kurayami Kage**: _Mil gracias!... la verdad es que no soy experta en esto del yaoi y ese halago me a subido mucha la estima T.T... tbks... ojala con este cap no te desepcione y si tienes suges para mi, son bien recibidas n.n_

**Hisaki: **_Quiero continuar el de Yami con Bakura... pero será solo de seto x Joey.. y de ellos dos se hablara pero muy poco y si acaso apareceran algunas veces para dar "consejos"... ya sabeslo metiche que a veces puede ser Bakura xD... en fin... k dices?... te gusto mi fic?... a mi la neta me encanto el tuyo "."... ya kiero ver k pasara entre el CEO y el pk yugi jajaja... saludos... por cierto, yo soy más fan de los fics Yami x Kaiba xD_

_**Kida**: hello!... sabia que contaba con tu rr... eres muy buena T.T... y gracias por el cumplido... aunque soy un poco floja y prefiero los dialogos pero aqui no sale el guión... x k serÿ... bueno... ojala se resuelva pronto ¿no?.. ¿y eres mi nueva tia? o.o... jajajajaja... Espero que te gustara este cap... te cuidas... bye!_

**katsu**_: Pues a mi siempre me han gustado los finales felices; pero... ultimamente me ah dado por hacerlos muy tragicos como el de destino incierto T.T... pero no me kiero acordar... en fin... gracias por el rr... nos vemos!_

**Forfirith-Greenleaf**: _Me alegra que te alla gustado n.n... estoy trabajando en otro fic de ellos pero es más o menos la continuacion del angel o el ladron ... aunque no se hablara mucho de ellos... en fin... luego publicaré ese... gracias por el fic _

_**Y bueno... se me hizo un poco corto el cap xD... el siguiente será más largo jeje... Graciasa todos por leer este fic que es el primero de Seto x Joey... nos veremos luego y sorry por la tardanza**_


	3. I'm not a perfec person

**_Hello!... de nuevo, sorry por la tardanza... con este me tardé más. En fin, ojala que les guste, este es el final y bueno, se desilucionaran un poco... yo sé lo k les digo.. en fin... haber k opinan _**

"**I'm not a perfect person"**

La lluvia seguía cayendo sin piedad sobre ciudad domino, con las gotas tan grandes y gruesas que nadie podía ver nada por el camino; la limosina de Kaiba iba lo más rápido que podía, pero era imposible que las llantas no resbalaran con lo mojada que estaba la calle. Después de tanto batallar, por fin pudieron llegar a las puertas de la mansión, varios sirvientes salieron al encuentro del amo, incluso el pequeño Mokuba lo espero en la puerta esperando que un desmayo Joey fuera introducido en la casa

Súbanlo a una de las habitaciones, ordenó el CEO sintiendo en el pecho una opresión, sus sirvientes obedecieron y entre varios lo subieron por la escalera, Kaiba no le quitó la vista de encima mientras se mordía el labio, Mokuba lo contemplaba en silencio, su hermano estaba actuando raro y además ¿Por qué de pronto se mostraba tan considerado y preocupado por Joey a quien consideraba como un perro?

Seto… - Le dijo, el castaño bajo la vista para mirarlo, también parecía muy preocupado- ¿Qué le sucedió a Joey?

Eso quiero saber- Respondió mirando de nuevo el camino por donde se había ido el chico con sus sirvientes- tenia fiebre y espero que este bien… - Su voz no dejaba de sonar preocupada

Lo estará Seto- Lo animó Mokuba cerrándole un ojo; por fin todo cuadraba, su hermano estaba enamorado de "su cachorro". Este se sonrojo sin saber la razón, le dio la espalda y justo en ese momento entró el doctor por la puerta

Vine lo más rápido que pude señor Kaiba…

No quiero oír explicaciones- Respondió fríamente, lo que más detestaba en el mundo eran los lambiscones- Yo estaba más lejos que usted de la mansión y sin en cambio llegué antes

Hice todo lo posible por llegar…

Eso no fue suficiente… allá arriba hay un joven que se encuentra muy grave de salud, acompáñeme- El castaño fue delante del medico, subiendo cada escalera pensando en Joey, lo amaba tanto y sin embargo era tan cobarde como para aceptar sus sentimientos y lastimarlo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, los sirvientes de Kaiba iban saliendo

Hicimos lo que nos pidió señor, el joven parece que ah empeorado… - Seto sintió morirse, entró con rapidez y se fue directo donde estaba Joey, el cual tenía puesta una de sus pijamas de color azul marino, sus manos estaban fuera de las cobijas y apretaba la sabana mientras se movía de un lado a otro; quería ser fuerte, pero no podía contenerse, le dolía mucho verlo así, con respiración agitada y sonrojado… sufriendo

Será mejor revisarlo, déjenme a solas con él- El CEO se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación cuando escuchó la voz del rubio

Kaiba… - Lo llamó Joey en su delirio, apretó las sabanas con más fuerza y se movió bruscamente; el castaño estuvo apunto de ponerse a llorar… más se contuvo y salió de la habitación, sabía que todo era culpa suya, lo que estuviera soñando su cachorro debía ser algo relacionado con ambos, quizá el beso de ayer, quizá lo ocurrido en el parque… algo que le dolía tanto como en ese momento le dolía al oji azul. Los sirvientes regresaron a sus labores, Kaiba se quedo parado afuera de la habitación esperando que el doctor terminara de revisar a Joey. Pasados unos minutos, salió de la habitación del rubio, cerró la puerta y le dijo al CEO

Le eh dado medicamentos para que la fiebre disminuya, necesita comer, dormir bien y sobre todo descansar, por lo que puedo ver, lleva un ritmo de vida casi tan agitada como la suya, así que le sugiero mucho reposo

Así será

Y Compre estos medicamentos- Dijo entregándole un receta medica, luego caminó hacia las escaleras para marcharse; el castaño por su parte entro en la habitación y vio a Joey más calmado, completamente arropado, aunque su respiración aún seguía un poco agitada y lo cubría un exquisito rubor. Puso una mano en su frente y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

Lo siento cachorro… todo esto es mi culpa- Susurró- si te hubiera dicho ayer lo que en realidad sentía por ti, quizá ahora estaríamos hablando de alguno de los temas tontos que tanto te gustan.- Sonrió imaginando la cara que le pondría de haber oído sus palabras, luego con mirada triste le dijo- Esto es lo único que puedo hacer… lo demás depende de ti… - Se inclinó para besarlo y rozó sus labios, luego salió de la habitación no sin antes echarle una última mirada.

Seto… - Murmuró Joey de nuevo cuando este hubo cerrado la puerta

… **- … - … -…**

Habían pasado 4 horas desde que el rubio llegó a la mansión de Kaiba, aún no había despertado, lo que ya estaba preocupando al CEO; era cierto que la fiebre ya había cedido; pero era más extraño que siguiera inconciente, aunque según el doctor después de la octava llamada de Kaiba, presentaba mucho debilitamiento y que era posible que durmiera por dos días seguidos.

Eran las 10 de la noche cuando el cachorro despertó, la habitación estaba iluminada por una tenue luz en la mesa de noche, las cortinas estaban cerradas junto con la puerta. Joey abrió los ojos sorprendido, no recordaba nada de nada, se sentó en la cama, se agarro la cabeza y un mareo le sobre vino, lo que lo hizo caerse acostado.

¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntó apretándose la cabeza con las palmas de las manos, acostado en la cama y tratando de recordar como es que había terminado ahí.

"Estaba lloviendo, la lluvia caía sobre su espalda mientras él se encontraba descansando sobre sus rodillas, luego de correr todas esas calles, huyendo de Kaiba; pero al darse la vuelta su sorpresa fue aún mayor, cuando lo encontró tras él"

"_No puedes huir toda la vida de mí"_- Le dijo Kaiba acercándose a él

"_¡No hay nada de que hablar!"_- Gritó Joey dándose la vuelta con furia, esto le provoco sentir un mareo aún más fuerte, un dolor punzante en su cabeza y un debilitamiento mucho mayor que antes… sintió todas sus fuerza irse en la nada mientras caía hacia atrás lentamente… Pudo escuchar un leve _¿Joey?_ Y luego un _No me hagas esto cachorro._

Lo siguiente que vio en su mente, fueron imágenes, de Kaiba cargándolo, recostándolo en sus piernas, abrazándolo y dándole palabras de ánimos… luego un beso… cálido… lleno de muchos bellos sentimientos que él jamás había experimentado, acompañado de unas dulces palabras

"_Lo siento cachorro… todo esto es mi culpa, si te hubiera dicho ayer lo que en realidad sentía por ti, quizá ahora estaríamos hablando de alguno de los temas tontos que tanto te gustan. Esto es lo único que puedo hacer… lo demás depende de ti…_

Sus mejillas enrojecieron, se sacudió la cabeza.

Lo más probable es que todo fuera un ridículo sueño- Decía mirando el techo de la habitación- Quizá todo era parte de mi imaginación o de la fiebre; pero que maravilloso hubiera sido si todo fuera verdad- Dijo en un respingo esto último. Y su sonrojo aumento aún más, cuando se quitó todas las cobijas de un jalón y se vio a sí mismo con una pijama que no era de él… ¿Kaiba lo habría desvestido?... ¡NO!... eso seria imposible. Sonrió con nerviosismo, buscó un interruptor cerca de la cama y prendió la luz, se levantó y caminó unos pasos por la habitación, aún estaba débil, lo que lo hacia más difícil y tendría que recargarse en la pared para poder llegar al espejo más cercano. Se miró en él y pudo ver su pálido rostro, sonrojado y ojeroso, vestido con la propia pijama del CEO.

Los recuerdos del día anterior, de aquella tarde y una que otra ilusión por despertar un día con ese pijama sabiendo que Seto y él se pertenecían mutuamente, lo atormentaba… Quiso entonces golpear su reflejo, quiso morir y salir corriendo de ahí. Se había mostrado débil con ese ser que tanto amaba y para el colmo, quizá eso le daría una nueva cosa de que burlarse de él.

¡Demonios Kaiba!- Dijo apenas gritando, cayó el suelo del rodillas y se tapo la cara con las manos, le odiaba; pero también le amaba… todo era tan confuso y su cabeza le dolía tanto.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió despacio, el rubio no se dio cuenta, Seto entró con su pijama color guinda y miró con ternura a su cachorro, aunque se sintió preocupado; así que cerró la puerta lo bastante fuerte para que él oyera pero que Mokuba no despertara.

Joey levantó la vista, sus ojos estaba sumamente rojos, empañados en lágrimas al igual que su rostro; trató de levantarse lo más rápido posible… sin éxito, cayó de nuevo al suelo

Espera, te ayudo…- Dijo un poco asustado, corrió para levantarlo poniendo una mano en su brazo cuando el rubio la rechazó con rudeza

¡No me toques!- Le gritó de mala gana, se levantó el mismo con mucho trabajo y se sentó en la cama, puso sus manos en su cabeza y recargó sus codos en sus rodillas. No quería ver al CEO, no quería que le hablara, no quería nada de él… solo que desapareciera y lo dejara solo, que saliera de su corazón y su mente… ¡Pero ya! Por su parte, Kaiba no le quitaba la vista de encima, mirándolo con una profunda e infinita tristeza… si tan sólo él supiera…

:-:-:-:-:- Deseo sentarme silenciosamente a tu lado,

Pero no me atrevo, pues temo que mis palabras traicionen mi corazón…

Por ello parloteo disparadamente, escondiendo mi corazón tras mis palabras.

Trato mi pena con dureza para que no lo hagas tú. -:-:-:-:-:-

Escucha, estas enfermo y debes permanecer aquí, en mi mansión, mis sirvientes te traerían todo lo que necesites y…

Yo no necesito nada de ti…- Respondió con frialdad, era tan sorprendente ver como se había apropiado tan bien de la personalidad del CEO, incluso este se quedo con los ojos como platos, jamás pensó que él se comportaría así… tan… ¡El!

Cachorro…

¡No me llames así!- Gritó fuera de sí poniéndose de pie, más sus fuerzas le faltaron de nuevo y cayó de sentón en la cama, agarrándose la cabeza

¿Lo ves?... Tienes que descansar… No puedes irte hasta que no te recuperes Joey… -De nuevo su nombre¿Hasta cuando más podría soportar la tortura de Kaiba?

¡Déjame tranquilo!- Se levantó y miró al CEO con un odio profundo -¡No quiero saber nada más de ti, eres tan despreciable… insignificante…¿Cómo pude…?- Su voz se quebró de nuevo y dejó de hablar, comenzó a llorar con más ganas aún, sentado otra vez en la cama; no había nada que partiera más el corazón de Kaiba, ni las palabras del cachorro, que verlo llorar de aquella forma tan desconsolada…

"Siento muchísimo haberte causado este terrible dolor"- Pensaba apretando sus puños y notando que de sus ojos, salían pequeñas lágrimas –"Prefería verte en brazos de alguien más… aunque fuera esa zorra de Mai Valentine, antes que verte así, tan frágil… tan solo… sin nada que pueda hacer para ayudarte… o quizá si…"- Caminó hacia él, se paró a su lado y le preguntó- ¿Por qué me besaste?- El rubio levantó la vista¿Debería responder esa pregunta?

Tenia curiosidad- Respondió apartando su mirada hacia otro lado, bastante lejos del CEO; pero el castaño sabia muy bien la verdad, lo amaba… bueno, se amaban mutuamente, quizá antes había huido como el cobarde que no le gustaba ser… pero estaba listo para decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos; así que sin importarle cuan enojado estuviera, se sentó a su lado dejando poco espacio entre ellos, Joey le miró directo a los ojos, muy sorprendido...

:-:-:-:- Deseo alejarme de ti; pero no me atrevo,

Pues temo que descubras mi cobardía.

Por ello levanto la cabeza y me acerco a ti con aire indiferente.

La constante pronunciación de tus miradas remueve mi dolor sin cesar. -:-:-:-:-:-

Los ojos mieles de Joey, se hundieron en los azules de Kaiba, se sonrojo completamente, quiso levantarse; pero no pudo, su ego no se lo permitió… si el CEO quería guerra, él se la daría…

Aunque detrás de su ego se escondían sus sentimientos, si se levantaba, Seto se daría cuenta de lo flexible que era con su sola presencia; así que sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó más cerca de él, orgulloso, con la cabeza en alto.

Yo creo que dejamos un asunto pendiente- Dijo el CEO sintiendo tan cerca de él a su cachorro, este le devolvió la mirada sorprendido¿Todavía quería seguir con ese asunto?

Yo más bien creo que no…- Murmuró y se levantó; pero su compañero fue más rápido que él y con un movimiento, tomo su brazo, lo jaló hacia si, haciendo que se sentara en sus piernas, de lado -¡Qué demonios te pasa!- Gritó sumamente rojo, Kaiba lo tenía sujeto con sus brazos, como si se tratará de un niño pequeño el cual necesita ser consolado…

Ahora vas a oírme…

¡NO!... ¡Déjame!- Comenzó a luchar; pero él lo agarraba con tanta fuerza y a la vez delicadeza que era imposible soltarse... además de todo le agradaba estar así y no tenia muchas fuerzas por su enfermedad. -¿Qué piensas hacer… violarme!- Kaiba sonrío, no con malicia, ni con lujuria; si no divertido… aunque no seria tan mala idea…

Bien, si eso es lo que quieres- Al oír las palabras, Joey dejo de luchar, miro al CEO horrorizado, este se puso serio, se inclinó un poco y con el brazo que tenia rodeando la espalda de Joey, lo empujó hacia si… Las reacciones del rubio no se hicieron esperar, primero se puso pálido, nervioso… luego se mostró ansioso; y es que dentro de él mismo se llevaba una feroz lucha de emociones: Amaba a Kaiba, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas; pero también lo odiaba por hacerlo sufrir de aquella manera, aunque su coraje estaba disminuyendo. Seto se acercó a él, Joey dio un respingo cerrando sus ojos y luego hubo un roce de sus labios; el CEO quería besarlo con suavidad, como lo había hecho en el salón después de mirarle con dulzura… sin embargo hubo un cambio de planes, el rubio apenas sintió los besos tan pasivos, no se controlo y lo besó con más fuerza… con más pasión… como si fuera el último beso que se dieran en la vida antes morir… o peor aún, como si quisiera tragárselo a besos para no volverle a ver..

Ahora el extasiado era Kaiba, su cachorro no besaba tan mal; hubiera deseado que eso siguiera hasta que las cosas se compusieran entre ellos o que los llevarán a un nivel superior; pero Joey comenzó a sollozar mientras lo besaba, lo que desconcertó aún más al castaño. Se separó de él asustado, este permaneció con los ojos cerrados, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Kaiba… en realidad le estaba quemando ese beso, le pedía a gritos que no parara, que siguiera su curso y que se entregara de lleno a él; pero también le decía que le odiaba como nunca y que de ser posible lo mataría sin importarle nada más…

¿Por qué lloras cachorro?- No respondió, el CEO acarició con cuidado el cabello rubio de su amado… si quería que Joey le perdonara, tenia que empezar a explicarle, olvidando sus propios temores y ego. - ¿Me odias cierto?...

"Si"- Pensó apretando sus puños que tenia recargados en su estomago

No te culpo- Respondió con la voz quebrada como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Joey abrió los ojos y lo miró, Kaiba no le miraba, tenia la vista levantaba… pero por sus mejillas corrían algunas lágrimas. Entonces hizo un ademán de levantarse, el CEO lo soltó con facilidad y lo ayudo a sentarse en la cama, sin que el rubio opusiera resistencia o dejara de mirarlo con la boca levemente abierta, él se levantó y le dio la espalda- Yo sé lo que todos piensan sobre mí, tus amigos, toda la gente…

Eso jamás te ha importado…

No, tienes razón, solo me importa lo que tú pienses sobre mi… sé que tus palabras de odio no son ciertas; pero tienes fundamentos, yo jamás me eh querido abrir contigo… como ahora…- Seto se dio la vuelta para mirar a Joey, quien se sonrojo, entonces se arrodillo delante de él

¿Qué haces?- Preguntó desconcertado y haciendo un ademán de pararse; pero Kaiba le tomo las manos y siguió

Yo no soy una persona perfecta y me di cuenta cuando negué mi propio corazón aceptando mi razón… mi miedo al rechazo y a la soledad… Te necesito, necesito de tu ser… de tu amor… si me dejas ahora moriré en mi propio mundo donde tú no existes, donde el sol no brilla y siempre estoy solo…

Kaiba…- Joey trató de soltar sus manos de las del CEO; pero este, suplicando que lo dejara continuar, lo miró a los ojos

_-:-:-:-:-:- Deseo, mi amor, poder decirte te amo;_

_Pero mis labios no responden a lo que mi corazón dice_

_Mis ojos delatan mis sentimientos… _

_Pero el silencio no pasa._

_Por ello te ofendes y no sabes cuanto te deseo -:-:-:-.-_

Yo sé que te herí, no quise decirte que… bueno… que me había gustado nuestro beso por temor a que fuera un experimento tuyo y sin embargo, me di cuenta de la verdad cuando saliste corriendo con el corazón destrozado; perdóname… yo… - Seto rehuyó la mirada; pero Joey soltó sus manos de la de él, tomó su rostro entre sus propias manos obligándole a mirarlo y se agachó un poco para quedar más cerca de él.

¿Tú qué?- Le preguntó anhelando esa palabra mágica que tantas noches atrás había deseado escuchar; pero Kaiba no respondía, solo se embelezaba por la cercanía entre ellos, perdiéndose en los ojos miel de su amado, apretaba sus labios… quería hablar y no podía… era tan ridículo estar así… su cachorro quería oír esa sencilla palabra y él no podía pronunciarla.- Seto… Dilo… quiero escucharlo de tus labios…- El CEO no respondía, esto cansó a Joey, soltó su rostro y caminó desesperado a la puerta… ¡Estaba decidido¡Se iría a cualquier otro lado… pero no permanecería en la mansión! El castaño pareció reaccionar, se levantó rápidamente, corrió hacia él, lo agarro de un brazo, le dio la vuelta y lo abrazo de la cintura

Te amo…- Le dijo respirando con dificultad… ¿Ahora qué seguía¿Debía besarlo con pasión y ya? O… ¿Debía esperar que dejara de mirarlo como si tuviera frente de sí a un fantasma?

Kaiba… - Musitó con los ojos perdidos en la nada, luego se sacudió la cabeza, lo miró sonriente y se arrojó sobre él con los brazos detrás de su cuello- ¡También te amo!- Después de eso lo besó con todo el deseo y la pasión que había retenido durante mucho tiempo.

_-:-:-:-:-:- Deseo amarte plenamente sin temor y sin dudas, _

_Sabiendo que mis actos no tendrán fatales consecuencias. _

_Con la esperanza que seremos uno solo y _

_Que nada ni nadie abra jamás de separarnos -:-:-:-:-:- _

**FIN**

_... o ... o ... _

_**Espero que se alla entendido, es k ya ven que la pagina se come los signos... en fin... les respondo sus mensajes y muchas gracias a todos**_

**Forfirith-Greenleaf:** _jajajaja… como crees?... no lo iba a matar… sorry por dejarte esperando tanto tiempo sin actualizar; espero que te alla gustado el final, es mi primer SXJ, quizá haga otro y este si contenga lemon, depende de si Kida Luna puede convencerme xD… saludos!_

**Sebel Yasha y Yobel:** _Pue estaba leyendo uno de tus fics; pero luego le perdi la pista u.u… espero encontrarlo x aki pues muchos estan desapareciendo .U… en fin, ojala te gustara este cap… chao!_

**Hisaki Radien:** _Hello! Como ves, no pude hacer nada de lemon… tendrás que decirle Kida que según iba a hacer que me gustara xDDDD. Mi fic no e slindo, me gusta más el tuyo… después de todo Seto y Joey no son mi pareja favorita ... jajajaja… bueno, espero que te guste este final… good-bye!_

**Kida Luna: **_Pues a i me gusta más una pareja entre Duke y Joey, que una entre el CEO y mi cachorro xD. No me vallas a matar Kida; pero yo apoyo a Rex xD… creo k al decirle "mi kerido Kaiba" era como si Pegasus se lo diejra… oséa, era algo como si yo te dijera, querida me encanta como escribes!... pero igual, me da inspiración para mi otro fic. Gracias por leerme y espero k te alla gustado… mil besos… bye!_

**serenity chan:** _muchas gracias por leer mi fic o.o… no sabes como te lo agradezco n.n… y sobre los sentimientos, es lo k menos me imagine pero gracias de todas formas n.n… s cierto, puedo agregarte a mi mail? … espero k si, nos leemos, bye!_

**Suna y Bardus:** _Hello! Gracias por tu mensaje, a mi la vdd me gusta la pareja de Yami x Seth… pero leo de todas las parejas habidas y por haber! xDDD… en fin, gracias por leer y nos vemos después_

**kai 250:** _gracias n.nU… haces que me sonroje y eso ya es decir mucho o.O… pero bueno… tnk you enserio T.T… ojala que no te defraudara con este cap ¿ok? Y cualquier cosa me escribes, nos leemos x aki, chao!_

**Sandy Kon:** _Alo!... gracias por el comentario… ojala k este capitulo te gustara y quizá luego escriba otro fic sobre esta pareja, aunque esta es la k más difícil se me da ... igual, nos leemos por aki. Bye!_

**serena140186:** _Lamento mucho no haber puesto lemon, quería; pero no quise arruina el fic con alguna tontera mia T.T… en fin, lo conseguiré completo x k estos eran solo fragmentos y mi friend, rosita fresita, lo perdió… como sea, trataré de conseguirlo y te lo mando. Bye!_

**Y bien, quizá parezca que ando un poco apurada pero así es xD... es k tengo que actualizar todos mis fics T.T... ok, nos leemos por ahí... bye!**

**Ah! les recuerdo que los poemas de este fic, en su mayoria son de Rabindrabath Tagore, otros los escribi yo... ahora si.. Sayonara! **


End file.
